Monstruo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Vio sus ojos, y no pudo evitar recordar al inteligente niño que una vez fue. El hijo del que estaba tan orgulloso... Oh, Kami-sama, no... El hombre que, sin dudas, ya no era su hijo, se acercó a su oído. Una sonrisa mordaz acompañaba esos ojos teñidos de rojo. "Dime, ¿qué es lo que se siente, cuando descubres que le has dado la vida a un monstruo?"
**¡Hola! :D**

 **Wow! Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer algo como esto, ¡y al fin lo hice!**

 **Advierto: que puedes llegar a Light más de lo que lo haces si ese es tu caso xD**

 **Solo decir eso.**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— MONSTRUO —**

* * *

Le costó despertar, pero lo consiguió.

¿Así que aquí estábamos, eh? Él, el jefe de la policía Yagami, que había pasado por muchos peligros en especial los últimos seis años, por culpa de Kira, sin dudas su mayor enemigo, estaba ahora postrado en una cama de hospital. El bip, bip de las máquinas le volvían loco.

Los médicos le habían dicho que estaba fuera de peligro. Pero él no se sentía seguro, no con Kira acechando.

Escucho unos perfectos toques en la puerta de la habitación. Solo con escucharlos reconoció a la persona tras el trozo de madera.

— Light... —fue capaz de articular.

— Hola, padre —saludo el nombrado con voz conciliadora, haciendo acto de presencia en la estancia— ¿qué tal te encuentras?

El mayor admiró por un momento al más joven, a su hijo, admiro al hombre en que se había convertido.

El estudiante modelo, el niño modelo, inteligente y sociable como nadie. El mejor hijo que una persona pudiera pedir. Ese era Light Yagami. Miralo ahora. Solo tiene veintitrés años, y pareciera que tuviera cuarenta. Es demasiado peso el de las responsabilidades que lleva cargando desde los diecisiete, le acabaron haciendo mella incluso a él, al chico perfecto. Todo por culpa de Kira. Y aún así, no existía corazón suficientemente grande para guardar todo el orgullo que Shoichiro tenía por su primogénito.

— Te mentiría si no te dijera que he tenido momentos mejores —no quería hacerle esto, no quería dañarle.

Él sabía, aunque no lo dijera, lo mucho que había sufrido Light al perder a L, problamente la única persona a la que amó. Al ver a su hermana pequeña en silla de ruedas, por culpa de su error. Y ahora sentía que él mismo estaba a punto de dejarle también.

El joven inspector tomó asiento al lado de la cama y cogió a su padre de la mano. No le miraba a los ojos. Eso fue suficiente para indicarle al hombre mayor que algo malo sucedía con él.

— Padre... —musitó— creo que es momento para confesarte que... tú para mi... —inspiro hondo para mirarle a los ojos. Algún gusano del terror nado dentro de Shoichiro, cuando los fríos y duros ojos rojos con los que lo miraba su hijo— nunca has sido más que una carga.

Y en un instante, todo ese orgullo se quebró para siempre.

— ¿Qué...? —sin embargo, Light le tapó la boca, impidiendole expresarse.

— Me enseñaste a ser pulcramente perfecto en todo, me enseñaste a odiar profundamente a la escoria delincuente del planeta —el agarre que ejercía sobre su padre se hacía cada vez más fuerte, dolía. Él lo sabía y disfrutaba con la expresión demacrada del otro, quien no creía que eso estuviera pasando—. Y cuando al fin conseguí el poder para eliminarlos a todos... —su cara se desfiguro por el más puro odio— ¡tú los protegiste!

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada inundó la habitación del hospital. Lo odiaba. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y hasta el asco al hombre que le dio la vida. A sus ojos, a los ojos de un asesino de asesinos, no existía humano más hipócrita. Y al fin podía desahogarse.

Shoichiro, aun atontado por el golpe que jamás espero recibir, y que dolía más en su corazón y en su alma que en su cara enrojecida, vio sus ojos. No pudo evitar recordar al inteligente niño que una vez fue. El hijo del que estaba tan orgulloso... Oh, Kami-sama, no... El hombre que, sin dudas, ya no era su hijo, se acercó a su oído. Una sonrisa mordaz acompañaba esos ojos teñidos de rojo.

—Dime —susurró— ¿qué es lo que se siente, cuando descubres que le has dado la vida a un _monstruo_? —esperó unos segundos para que las palabras calasen en el cerebro de su padre. Se incorporó, disfrutando de la vista ante si. Un hombre que en su tiempo fue grande, humillado y pisoteado por quien menos se lo esperaba. La expresión de Light cambió a una sutil. La perfecta cara de poker, como si nada realmente estuviera pasando. Como si no tuviera todo esto calculado desde que hizo que Shoichiro ingresase en el hospital— _¿Qué se siente al saber que tu hijo es Kira?_

La verdad, oh, la muy cruel verdad, caló hondo en él. Demasiado. Fue entonces que todo dentro de él se quebró. Hasta sus ganas de vivir y de seguir luchando. Y justo en el momento adecuado.

Un dolor punzante que reconoció de haber vivido antes le atacó el pecho: Un ataque al corazón. El golpe maestro de Kira, su odiado enemigo, que ahora le veía esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa, en la cara de su hijo.

 _Mi hijo es... Kira._

Unas últimas lágrimas, que no derramo en seis años, pero que hacía ahora, se escaparon, a la vez que su roto corazón se paraba para siempre y su vista fundía a negro, acompañada del BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP de la máquina.

Jamás volvería a sufrir.

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿Visteis? Parecé que soy cruel cuando quiero XD**

 **Esto es todo por hoy amigos.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
